A Prince's Story
by silas-the-fangirl
Summary: Tamina starts to tell Dastan about the Dagger, however Dastan tell her a story instead. Based after the movie ends.


**Hey, this is my first 'Prince of Persia' story. I'm sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes; I tried to fix them all. I'll be updating in a week or so if people like the story. So enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Prince of Persia'. I am not making money from this. **

The couple lay surrounded by the decadence of the bed chamber. Rich coloured material where swathed around the room muffing the sounds that dare to interrupt the occupants within. Gold and precious stones where anointed on lamps, walls and furniture making the room fit for a King and his Queen.

The breeze through the open balcony was cool to the skin and what once blistered had been tamed by the night into only causing hair to rise on ones arms. Dastan was lying on his back, the sheet drawn up around his waist. He slowly rubbed Tamina's exposed skin to create some heat after he had felt a small shiver run through her body. She moved closer to her King and his ministrations o affection.

"The nights are getting colder." Dastan murmured into Tamina's ear. She 'hmm-ed' in response and moved closer still attempting to fall asleep after another tiering day of Dastan's smart remarks and patronizing smirks as she tried to teach him about her city and what was needed to maintain the spirituality that was the cities purpose. She had yet to tell him of the Dagger and the power that it contained, so she had started small and told him about the Guardians past and the role that they played, but had yet to tell him of what they guarded. He would just sit and stare at her during her 'lecturing' as he called it with an all-knowing smile and an occasional nod. But she did not know if he actually acknowledged her word or simply let them wash over him. But the time was upon her to tell him about the Dagger and there was nothing else to tell him to stall the knowledge that she would bless him with.

'_Perhaps it is better to tell him when we are alone' _she thought.

Tamina sat up and looked into his dark eyes and pushed his hair from his forehead and bent down and kissed him above his brow. Dastan looked up at her with curiosity. She was rarely so gentle with him; it was usually him that kissed her to stop her babbling.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I have something to tell you, about what we guard here. About that dagger that you gave to me upon our engagement." She replied, "That dagger is no normal knife, it holds the power to change what has past, to—" His finger came up to meet her lips and he shushed her with the simple gesture and an innocent blink.

"I already know."

She pushed his hand aside, "What! How? Who told you?"

He smiled at her outburst and simply said, "You told me."

"I did not. I specifically with-held this, in fact I wasn't going to tell you at all!"

Dastan, with his free hand, rubbed his neck and looked to the ornate ceiling. "May I tell you a story, Princess?"

"I don't think that this is the time. Tell me who told you, or did you go and tough the Dagger. I told you not to touch the artefacts of Alamut, if you broke it or anything else for that matter, I will personally—" She was interrupted once again.

"You would like this story. It has a bossy Princess and a, in my opinion, devastatingly handsome Prince." She tried to interrupt, but he spoke over her, "Also a city is overtaken, and a great loss to a nation, and an ostrich race, and a band of assassins, and... and a magical dagger that has the power to reclaim a few seconds of time allowing the user to change the outcome of a situation. I promise it is a good story."

Tamina could sense that he needed to tell her this. Maybe it would solve her unasked questions about why he sometimes looked out into the desert and smiled sadly, like for a lost lover, or he made jokes that he had expected her to understand but she hadn't and his face was then marked with disappointment. Times like this she knew he was holding back, and once he was caught he would school his features into his usual easy-going smile. So she curled herself around his body and rested her chin on his chest looking at his face while he still stared at the ceiling. "Tell me."

"It starts off when three princes, two of blood and one of adoption, are accompanied by their traitorous uncle and a large troop of soldiers. They were from the Empire called..." Tamina watched him mouth words that rhymed 'Persia', "Called Mersia. Now the three Princes, the uncle and the soldiers were camped outside a great spiritual city called... Elliemet, investigating if treason had been committed. See, the uncle had had spies in the city and they had found that the city was creating teacups—"

"Dastan..."

"Forging weapons for Mersia's enemies."

"Was the city?"

"Don't skip to the end. Where you not told stories as a child? You have the beginning, middle and end, not the other way around!"

Tamina regarded him mildly, "Continue."

Dastan gave her a condescending smile and did as she asked. "At the camp, there was a box of weapons forged from the best steel by the best craftsmen. Really, they were beautiful. So the princes where advised by... advisers and the treacherous uncle, though they didn't know of his treason yet, and followed his advice to attack the city. They did overtake the city and what not, it's not important, so the youngest prince, we will call him Gastan, got into a fight with a man fleeing the city on a horse. They fought. The prince won and claimed his prize of a red velvet sack that other man had dropped and the contents that lay inside. It was a knife.

"A beautiful dagger made of silver with an ancient language of ruins encrusted into it. A glass hilt filled with sand and a red ruby stone at the end of the hilt. The blade was unique, unlike anything I, wait, he... the prince, had ever seen. And that is where the trouble begins."

Dastan tore his gaze from the ceiling and looked at his wife. He saw an array of emotions flashing across her face. Recognition. Confusion. Pity. Understanding. He wondered what his face gave away. He leaned forward and kissed her nose.

"That is all for tonight."

"Dastan! You have barely told me anything!"

"But it does give the story a good dramatic lead up."

"Yes, it does. Please tell me the rest." She insisted.

Dastan sat up, pulling Tamina with him. He looked into her beautiful eyes and saw the longing in them. She wanted to know what he had concealed from her. He understood why, she was an inquisitive person and he knew her greatest secret without any explanation. But it ran deeper than that. He knew it. She knew it.

"Please Tamina, this is... hard... for me."

"You lost the women you loved?"

"I love you, you know that."

"But you loved her first."

"That doesn't matter."

"It does. You will tell me the rest tomorrow, okay?"

"Of course. As you wish, Princess."

Their chambers was then filled with awkward tension that neither knew how to break. Sleep came slowly to both, though neither knew when the other was asleep as they slept facing away from each other, their backs know where near each others.

When the morning heat woke Tamina, she rolled over and felt the empty sheets with sadness. They where cold.

**Review if you want. However the support for this story would be good though...**


End file.
